La Belle et le Voleur
by Yuna-Maky
Summary: Cette histoire utilise les personnages de naruto mais cette dernière se situe dans un mode totalement différent de celui des ninjas. Kakashi est un magnifique voleur et Iruka un homme riche. Et quand le voleur convoite le riche un amour torride apparais.


**La Belle et le Voleur**

C'est lors d'une nuit froide de décembre, alors que la neige qui tombait recouvrait les toîts de Londres, qu'on pouvait voir un jeune homme sauter et courir sur les toît de la ville avec grace et élégannce. Il était vétut d'un smoking, d'une cape et d'un haut-de-forme noir. C'était un beau jeune homme aux cheveux argenté, aux yeux noir. L'un de ses yeux était caché par un bandeau noir et la moitié de son visage était recouvert pas un masque de tissu noir. Il était fringant, mystérieux, plein de charme et terriblement sexy!

Il entra dans un manoir à l'architecture néo classique par l'une des fenêtre du première étage. Une fois fofilé a l'interrieuait le jeune homme avanca a pas de souris. Il observa l'immence salle de bain et trouva rapidement l'object de sa convoitise. Il se retrouva face a une commode sur laquelle était posée une jolie boite en bois sculté. Il l'ouvrit, prit avec la plus grande délicatesse une bague en or certit d'un magnifiquediamant brute. Cette bague devait valoir plusieur millions. A la place il déposa un 4 de coeur. Suite a cela il se dirrigea vers la fenêtre mais, alors qu'il était au point de la franchire, il entendit un bruit venant de la pièce d'à côter. Il crut d'abors a un chat, un chien, ou quelque chose dans le genre mais quand le bruit recommança il se douta de quelque chose. Il prit alors la décision d'aller voir la source du bruit. Une fois dans la pièce il découvrit une magnifique chambre. Elle était grande, dans les tons pastels, sa fenêtre balcon donnais sur les jardins. Cette dernière était d'ailleur ouverte et les rideau flotait dans la pièce sous l'effet de la brise. Le lit à baldaquin qui tronnait au milieu de la pièce était éclairé par un doux rayon de lune. C'est alors que le jeune voleur s'appersu qu'un jeun homme d'une vingtaine d'années, tout comme lui, y dormais. Il se rapprocha de lui, l'observa et fut captivé par son charme et sa beauté. Il avait des long cheveux noirs, lisses, sa peau était halée et avait l'air aussi douce que celle d'un bébé. La légère cicatrice sur son visage lui donnais un air kawaï. Les légés draps de soie bleu clair qui le recouvrait suivaient à la perfection les fines courbes de son corps. Sa taille était mince et élégante. On aurait dit un ange. Il s'approcha encore et encore, toucha délicatement les draps le long de son corps, s'assit à ses côters, et observa (si ce n'est pas pour dire admira) la beauté des traits de son visage et des courbes de son corps. Il était faciné, submergé par ce jeune homme inconue. C'est alors qu'il réalisa son erreur. Comment avait-il pus risquer de se faire découvrire a cause d'un simple garçon? Ce n'était même pas une fille! Certe il était beau, sans doute plus beau que toutes les filles qu'il avait pus voir dans sa vie, et dieux seul sait combien il avait pus en voir ! Ce dernier éveillait en lui un désir inconnue mais cela en valait-il la peine? Ce faire arrêter pour un simple garçon? Non! Mais malgrés cela il ne pus résister a l'envie de remettre en place quelques une des mêches qui cachait son doux visage. Et de ces doights agiles de voleur il repoussa délicatement les quelques cheveux qui jouaient les intrus sur cette oeuvre des plus magnifiques. C'est alors qu'il murmura ces quelques mots:

« Je reviendrait pour te prendre ... »

Suite a cela il contempla le jeune homme pendant quelques minutes puis s'en alla, mais il laissa la bague, qu'il mit a son annulaire gauche tel une demande en mariage accepter avant l'heure. Il repris la carte, mais en laissa une autre sur laquelle était marqué : « _Je viendrait un jours pour vous prendre le plus beau bijoux de votre famille. » _Signé : « _L'As de coeur_. ». Le lendemain matin quand le jeune homme se réveilla, il se demanda pourquoi sa bague était a son doight et il se retrouva encore plus troublé lorsqu'il vit la carte dans sa boite à bijoux. Il appella alors son père :

« Père! Père!

- ...

PERE!

Qu'y a-t-il Monsieur Wrights ? Demanda un servante qui passait par là.

Appeler mon père !

Tout de suite jeune maître. »

La servante s'en alla et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec le père de ce dernier. Celui ci, qui avait été prévenue par la bonne que son fils avait apparement un gros problème inconnue , était assez allarmé en entrant dans la salle de bain de ce dernier, le pensant blessé.

« Qu'y a-t-il Iruka? Pourquoi cries-tu ainsi?

Père regarder! Cette carte! Elle était dans l'écrain de ma bague et cette dernière c'est retrouver sur mon annullaire gauche!

Et qu'y a-t-il sur cette carte ? Demanda M. Wrights rassurer de savoir son précieux fils sein et sauf.

Regardez-vous même père. Dit-il en la lui tendant. »

M. Wrights la lit donc avec attention et eu une réaction encore plus violante que celle de son fils:

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cela? Il veut voler le joyaux de Saint-Léonard ! Ca JAMAIS ! Miss. Bannet!

Oui M. Wrights ? Que puis-je pour vous? répondit la servante.

Pouvez-vous me trouver un détective privé?

Bien sur M. Wrights. »

Une fois la bonne partie M. Wrights demanda à son fils, Iruka, de vérifier si il n'y avait rien d'autre de suspect dans sa chambre qui pourrait aider le dectétive à iddentifier le voleur. Iruka se mit donc rappidement à la tache mais il ne trouvit rien. La journée passa rapidement entre le premier entretient avec M. Mac Dowell, le détective, et la recherche d'indice. Le soir venue Iruka redoutait quelque peu de dormir mais ce dernier était tellement fatiguer qu'il mit peu de temps a s'endormir. Cette nuit là le beau et jeune voleur revint. Il ne put résister de nouveau à la tentation de toucher à ce visage si parfait. Il avanca délicatement sa main vers son oeuvre d'art. Celle qu'il convoitait tant et qu'il ne pourrait jamais avoir. Son regard fus interloqué par une carte posé sur le coussin à côter de lui. Il prit délicatement la carte et la lut: «_ Je ne sais qui vous êtes mais jamais le joyaux de Saint-Léonard ! Jamais. _» Le voleur ricanna en voyant cette carte. Il se dit que ce jeune homme n'avait pas compris son message et n'avait pas deviner quel était ce bijoux, plus précieux que n'importe lequel, qu'il convoitait tant. Il rit, tira de sa poche une nouvelle carte et écrit dessus : « _ Loin de moi l'idée de voler votre Saint-Léonard! Il est loin d'étres le bijoux le plus précieux de votre famille! _» signé : « _L'As de coeur _». Ce dernier, après avoir posé sa carte à la place de celle d'Iruka, se surprit à avoir encore caresser son visage.

« Mon pauvre ami, se dit-il a voix haute, tu devient vraiment stupide. Ta volonté ne résiste plus a grand chose. Franchement se laisser amadoué par un simple garçon! Non mais franchement, qu'a-t-il de plus que les autres? Hein? Si ce n'est sa peau si douce et si belle, son corps aux courbes fantasmique et ses cheveux si... si magnignifique! »

Il continua de sextasier et de sengueuler lui même tout en s'allongeant auprès de lui. Il commençait a sommenoller quand tout d'un coup il l'entendit parler dans son someil. Il appellait sa mère. Il supliait cette dernière de rester avec lui, de ne pas l'abandonner, il pleurait même. Il levat les bras comme si il cherchait à attraper quelqu'un, et dans ce cas si sa mère. Et, sans réfléchir, il prit le jeune homme dans ces bras et essaya de la réconforter. Il lui murmura quelque mots réconfortant et il se calma quelque peu. Il le ralonga, remis correctement les draps de soie sur son corps et replaca délicatement quelques unes de ses mèches folles qui se baladaient sur son magnifique visage. Il nageait en plein bonheure mais quand le jeune homme hémit une sorte de grognement il sortit de sa beatitude et parti en courant. Le lendemain matin quand Iruka se réveilla, la première chose qu'il fit fut de lire la carte posé sur l'oreiller. Mais le message que portait cette dernière le lessa inerte. Il ne comprennais plus rien. Le bijoux le plus précieux des Wrights était le Saint-Léonard alors pourquoi se mystérieux voleur n'en voulait pas? Après tout n'avait-il pas dit la nuit dernière qu'il voulait leur bijoux le plus précieux ? Non vraiment cette histoire ne tenait pas debout. Que voulait-il a la fin? -


End file.
